The present invention is directed to generator sets and more specifically to a fuel tank in a generator set that functions as a support for the other components of the generator set and also holds an amount of fuel to be utilized by the generator set.
Generator sets are often used to provide a source of either primary or supplemental electrical power at locations where more conventional sources of this type of power are limited or not available. A generator set generally includes an internal combustion engine that is connected to an electrical generator which supplies power to the generator. The engine is connected opposite the generator to a radiator that is used to cool the engine while it is in operation.
All of the above components of the generator set assembly are supported by a tank to which the engine, generator and radiator are mounted. The tank is generally a large enclosure having a capacity of hundreds of gallons in order to allow the generator set to operate continuously for an extended period of time.
The tank is formed as a generally rectangular single-wall enclosure having a top wall to which the remaining components of the generator set are mounted, a bottom wall opposite the top wall and a series of side walls joining the top and bottom walls and enclosing the tank. The top wall includes a number of openings, some of which receive conduits that allow fuel to be supplied to and from the tank. The tank may be constructed to include a releasable frame assembly that is securable to the top wall and on which the engine, generator and radiator are mounted in order to attach these components to the tank. As an alternative to the frame assembly, the tank may include an integral mounting arrangement that is fixedly attached to the side walls of the tank and extends across the top wall of the tank. The mounting arrangement receives the portions on each generator set component that are used to secure the components to the tank.
However, due to the increased attention given to environmental concerns, particularly with respect to those industries utilizing highly hazardous materials such as the heavy hydrocarbon fuels utilized with generator sets, the single-walled construction of most generator set tanks is not adequate to ensure that the fuels contained within these tanks will not leak excessively and cause serious environmental damage if the exterior of the tank is damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a generator set tank that includes a double-walled construction that minimizes and/or eliminates any leakage of fuel from the tank due to damage caused to the exterior of the tank. The generator set tank should also include an integral mounting arrangement such that once the construction of the tank is completed, the respective components of the generator set may be mounted directly to the tank and the generator set can be immediately transported in its entirety and placed into service.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a generator set tank that includes a double-walled construction capable of minimizing or eliminating any leakage of fuel from the tank in response to damage done to the outer chamber or wall of the tank.
It is another object of the invention to provide a generator set tank having a double-walled construction that also includes an integral mounting arrangement which allows the internal combustion engine, generator and radiator of the generator set to be mounted directly to the tank without the need for a releasable frame assembly.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a generator set tank having the above features that is inexpensive to manufacture in conventional generator set construction techniques.
The present invention is a tank that is used with a generator set and includes an integral mounting arrangement and a double walled construction. The tank is formed with an outer member or basin having a lower wall, a pair of side walls, a front wall, and a rear wall. The outer member has an open top end and defines an interior between the side, front and rear walls accessible through the top end. An inner member is mounted within the interior of the outer member, and the inner and outer members cooperate to form a generator tank. The inner member includes a front panel, a pair of side panels, a rear panel, and a top panel. When the inner member is mounted within the outer member, the resulting generator tank has a double walled construction along the bottom, opposite sides, front and rear of the tank.
Once the inner member is mounted within the outer member, a number of support beams can be secured between the opposite sides of the outer member over the top panel of the inner member to provide an integral mounting arrangement for the radiator, generator and internal combustion engine components of the generator set.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description taken together with the drawings.